The Demon That Has Feelings?
by sarahrina
Summary: There is a Demon that is said to have missed his chance at becoming leader of the Demon race. Not only that, a disrespectful leader was set in place. A furious Shadow makes sure to have as much time as he can resting in the mortal world instead of having to deal with Rouge the new leader in the demon realm. A short time later, he meets an eye-catching mortal that may have him tied.
1. Introduction

The wind stung my face as I flew, piercing right through the air with great force. My wings flapped furiously with impatience. Today had been an upside down day. My leader made me go back and forth to certain locations non-stop, and non-related to my main mission. You could tell how annoyed I had been by my body language. A few more minutes went by as I reached my leaders presence. I stopped instantly and slowly drifted down onto the surface.

My leader looked over to me and smiled with her fangs. I shook my head and snarled in disgust. She walked over in her deep red heels and touched my cheek with her blood stained nails. "Good work today..." She whispered in my ear. I forced my head away from her and growled. She smiled and turned and started walking away. "And Shadow, take the day off tomorrow... You deserve it..." I heard her smile in the end. Rouge disgusts me in many ways. I wonder if I hadn't been injured during the world battle against mortals years ago I would have been leader. I would have been there to help my Father, and I would have been next in line to order the demon race. Instead my Father had died while I was in recovery. To this day I think Rouge had murdered him. She rubs it in my face almost everyday that she had become leader and not me.

My wings started making a tornado around me as I blast off into the air. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I desperately needed to rest in a place without screaming souls and an aroused disrespectful fuck up of a leader.


	2. The Perfect Mortal

Once I entered the 'portal' that delivered me into the mortal sky, I slowly flew down onto a near by tree. I watched the clouds go by, and the sun slowly go across the sky. I yawned, for I was tired from all the flying. A few seconds later I passed out before I knew it.

When I had woken up I noticed the sky shined brightly.

_The mortal sky does look beautiful tonight. I had forgotten that the mortal world could have such beauty. _I thought.

I jumped down from the tree and stretched. A scent flew up to my nose and I inhaled with joy. I looked down and noticed flowers were right under my nose. I had accidentally stepped on then when I jumped down without hesitation. That was when I heard footsteps. I looked over to my side and saw a small town. With curiosity I sneaked over behind a house and looked out towards the sidewalk. My eyes caught a sneak of pink fur, and my nose got a whiff of sweet roses. I deeply inhaled such sweet scent and exhaled with pleasure. My eyes turned a dark red.

_My... god... That is amazing!_ I thought with excitement. _Could a mortal really wield such amazing, pleasurable scent? _

Just then my fangs grew large. I scolded my self and calmed down.

_Damn it... A demon myself cannot let myself go out of control from her. She could easily bruise. I must control myself..._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When I had figured out we were completely alone, I crawled quickly in the shadows to the side, creeping out towards the pink mortal. The mortal stopped in their steps and looked back, but I was hiding in the shadows. When she turned around, I was astonished by her beauty. Her pink hair was long and silky, her face smooth and flawless.

_That mortal is beyond beauty, beyond perfection!_

She shrugged and continued walking. I could not believe my eyes. My curiosity had gotten the best of me and I certainly was not getting this lovely entertaining beautiful mortal leave my eye sight just yet. I slithered through the dark night, following her, observing her every move. She had been walking for most likely about half an hour. I had no clue where she was going. When she reached a large pink house and opened the door, I sighed with disappointment. She walked inside and shut the door. I then darted towards the window and took a peak inside. I saw her take off her tennis shoes and walk upstairs. I quickly opened my wings and searched for another window. Within seconds I found a window, which looked to be leading into her bedroom. I smirked with success, my fangs showing. I clutched onto the window sill and watched for movements. She walked inside the room and I ducked my head in fear of her seeing me. I heard the door close, and another door open, and re-close. I peaked up and saw a light coming out from under a door on the other side of the room. I thought back and remembered seeing a shower curtain inside. After a few minutes she came back out and went inside her drawer taking out a pink nightgown. I blushed slightly and smirked with extreme interest. I watched as she undressed and looked at every inch of her beauty. From her head, to her chest, to her stomach, lower area, and her legs. I licked my lips and breathed heavily. I had never seen anything like it before.

She then crawled into bed after she put on her nightgown, and turned off the light beside her. I sighed with sadness for seeing her beauty was over. But that was just for tonight.

_Every day I shall come back to this mortal world, and observe this beautiful goddess. _

I jumped backward from the window sill, took one last look at the pink ones house, and flew off up into the starry night sky. The mortal world wasn't so bad after all. I flew up into the sky until no mortal could see me up high. That was when I opened the demon realm portal and flew inside. After flying past the demon castle, I arrived at my worthless place of a home. I opened the door, walked inside, and plopped my body right up on the bed. My so called home was actually just one room. So much for loving my warm, cozy home.


End file.
